


Golden Jingles

by ProfoundCranium



Series: The Best Mornings [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Partially Mute Ruby, Yang has a nice voice, singing and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Ruby is bored and ask Yang to sing for her. Dancing and hilarity ensues.





	Golden Jingles

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Make it Up" by Sam Tsui. Play as you read for best experience.

Yang was in the kitchen, listening to her sister flick through the TV channels while she did the dishes. The blonde was humming a slow tune under her breath as she put the final plate away in the cupboard. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Yang walked out of the kitchen before plopping down onto the couch next to Ruby.8

 

"Oh my god, FINALLY! I finished the dishes. As to how the hell we go through so many dishes, I'll never know."

 

Yang could feel the couch shifting and turned to see Ruby giggling at her joke. Yang smiled at her sister and simply observed her. Ruby had been through a lot, it made Yang happy to see her sister so carefree. Ruby stared into Yang's eyes, a question obviously glimmering in them. Ruby crawled across the couch, falling into her older sister's lap in an exaggerated manner. Seriously! She did the dramatic hand wave and everything.

 

"What is it Ruby?" Yang forced out between her chuckles as she tugged her sister up into a sitting position. In response, the younger sibling took Yang's arm and began tracing letters into it with her fingers.

 

S

I

N

G

 

M

E

 

A

 

S

O

N

G

 

 

"Oh yeah? What do you wanna hear?" Ruby smiled and gave a shrug in response.

 

"Anything goes then?" Ruby smiled and nodded.

 

"If that's the case, you might wanna get up. You're gonna be my dance partner!"

 

Ruby was practically vibrating in joy as she took Yang's hand and stood up next to her.

 

"Ready? Your gonna love the song I have in mind."

 

Yang stared at Ruby, grinning like a madman. A look that Ruby copied as she nodded vigorously.

 

"Alright then!"

 

And with that, Yang began to sing, holding hands with her sister as they began to sway.

 

 

_I make it up as I go!_

 

_Whoa, oh, ohhh_

 

_I make it up as I go!_

 

_Whoa, oh, ohhh_

 

_Does it look like I've got everything under control?_

 

_I'm only faking it._

 

_The ice is getting thin but I'm the only one who knows_

 

_I'm only making it UP!_

 

 

Yang was shimmying her hips to the beat, an action that Ruby followed as she laughed. The two were doing some sort of improvised slow dance. Except it was much faster and the two constantly added their own moves to the mix. It looked terrible, Yang knew, but hey, it was fun so who cared!

 

 

_On the way_

 

_Just play it cool and take it day by day_

 

_Do what I can and if they ask me I say_

 

_Hey, no big deal got it all worked out_

 

Yang spun her sister around in a classic spin before pulling her back towards her and stepping to the beat. Ruby was giggling full heartedly at her sister's antics.

 

 

_I've got a little confession, I don't know what I'm doing_

 

_But if you want you can play along!_

 

_Maybe I'll wake to find that I went and blew it_

 

_But 'til I do I'll keep going strong!_

 

_I make it up as I go!_

 

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

_I make it up as I go!_

 

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

_Still haven't gotten it wrong_

 

The two sisters stopped dancing and collapsed onto each other, landing into a laughing heap on the floor.

 

"We are both idiots. And I will remain an idiot forever because I wanna do that again soon."

 

Yang gazed down at her sister as the redhead gave Yang a look that just screamed "Tired". Ruby opened her mouth to speak in her trademarked raspy voice.

 

"We both suck at dancing. I'm pretty sure that looked terrible."

 

Yang clutched her stomach as she laughed her ass off, Ruby following suit soon after.

 

"Will I be able to sing like you one day Yang?"

 

Yang turned and stared at her sister's curious and hopeful expression. Yang gave a genuine smile in return.

 

"Definitely! Soon you'll be able to sing just as good as me. No! You'll be even better! Do you know why?"

 

Ruby shook her head.

 

"You'll sing better because you'll be able to sing punk rock! The kids love that stuff nowadays!"

 

Ruby busted out into laughter but Yang could still pick out a question between her guffaws.

 

"Why punk rock? What's wrong with you Yang?"

 

"Because Ruby!" Yang began, mischievous glint in her eye. "You can pull off all the gothic Lolita clothing! I can see you now! Up on the stage wearing a black and red skirt, a shit ton of leather, fingerless gloves, piercings, the whole shebang!  You'll walk out there, electric guitar slung over your back! And I'll be in the back twirling my drumsticks looking pretty as you shred some mad riffs."

 

Ruby was full blown cackling as she rolled on the floor and Yang couldn't look prouder at her achievement. After several minutes, Ruby calmed down and sat there as she caught her breath. The redhead gripped her sister's arm again and began to trace more letters into her it. Yang lay there next to her on the floor, simply watching Ruby work.

 

Y

O

U

R

 

A

N

 

I

D

I

O

T

 

"No I'm not. I'm your amazing, badass sister who just so happens to be an idiot. There's a big difference."

 

Ruby grinned at Yang before tracing more letters into her arm.

 

I

 

L

O

V

E

 

Y

O

U

 

Y

A

N

G

 

Yang grinned before tugging Ruby into her lap. Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around her sister's midsection, getting comfortable snuggling against her stomach.

 

"I love you too Ruby. Now go to sleep you brat."

 

Yang watched as her sister passed into unconsciousness, smile on both of their faces the entire time.

 


End file.
